And you said It Wouldnt Happen
by NCQueen
Summary: With his daughter growing up with her mother and father separated, Jin believes it will make it easier for devil to consume her.With panda’s,shotguns,pigtails,an pimps its hard out there for a 3 year old


**(Tekken and all of its characters are property of Namco, I am just a fan there for am getting nothing for writing this but enjoyment. OC characters on the other hand)**

__

(Hi! Well I just want to say thanks for taking the time to read this, I have a lot of ideas on this and I think it could go far so please review anything you say can help. I have a few OC's in here but only 2 main one's and the others are just to help the story flow so if you don't like OC's im sorry. Well that's about it I tried to make this as funny as possible so I hope u enjoy)

* * *

The car came to a stop in a driveway, in a very high class neighborhood. The sun told it was in mid day and so did the clock on this Friday afternoon, the news man on the radio told of the 70 chance of rain before the car was turned off, the clouds above agreed with him.

"Well cowgirl I guess this is the end, goodbye Hun." the woman said in a cowboy accent as she turned to the little girl that was in a booster seat, in the back seat. The girl's face turned awkwardly, it reminded the woman so much of the girls father "No mommy, its not goodbye….IT'S SEE YA IN A WHILE CROCRODILE!" the little girl squealed as her face lit up. The woman screwed her face up at her daughter "Boring." she said as she swatted her hand at the little girl, who now donned a confused expression on her cute little face "Then what is it mommy?"

Her mother gave her a innocent face as she shrugged her shoulders "Umm maybe its…." she trailed off as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped in the back slightly to tickle her daughter "SEE YA LATTA ALLIGATOR!" she said as her daughters laughter filled her ears, it was so beautiful to her.

After a moment she stopped and looked at her daughter, she looked just like her father no matter what she did to change it. She was the image of him, all but her eyes. That was one of the only thing her mother gave her, those amber eyes….that and her appetite . Even thought she tried to change her daughter from his family style.

She arched the young girls eyebrows often, making sure they stayed clean. She cute her hair into a style, which was layered into a ponytail that was tied on top of her head and stopped at her neck in the middle of her head. She cut her hair into a bang that hung in front of her right eye, allowing little vision to be seen from it.

But no matter how much she tried, she still looked like him so much that soon she just stop trying, but decided for the little girl it was best she tried to do something else. And that was get along with the girls father.

She kept the girl on weekdays and he got her on weekends, he paid child support which she didn't want, but he just wouldn't stop sending it. After all she had a good job and surely didn't need his help, or want it.

She got out the car and went to get her daughter out, but was not surprised to see her daughter closing the door as she jumped out of the car, her doll Toki was tightly in her hands. She walked up to her mother with a smile "Hey babe, be a dear and get my bags would ya." she said as she put on her movie star shades. She put her dolls mouth close to her ear "Oh and Toki said make it snappy, Chop Chop" she said as she clapped the dolls hands together.

She looked at her "Oh Yes your majesty." she said mockingly "Oh and your heinous would you and Lady Toki like your feet rubbed after that? Oh and maybe a glass of the finest wine?" she said still mockingly as she faked bowed. The little girl looked at Toki and then began to think to herself.

Her mother rolled her eyes and smacked her the back of her head, knocking her forward slightly and making her glasses fall off a little "Little girl you got until the count of five to go get your bag." She did as she was told as she pushed her shades back up (Nerd style) "yes mommy."

She walked up to the door and rang the door bell "now Ko remember…" she whispered to her daughter "If your father asked about your bruise, just tell him you fell ok." she said as she winked down to her daughter as she gave her a small thumbs up. Ko or KoKo as she is often called nodded, even though her mother would never _REALLY_ hit her. "OH! And what do we tell Xiaoyu if she tries to do your hair again?" she asked to the girl, who beamed her pearly whites up to her mother "PIG TAILS ARE FOR SUCKAS!!" her mother nodded in approval "That's my girl."

* * *

And as on cue Xiaoyu came to the door in smiles looking at little KoKo, but it turned into a slight frown when she gazed upon KoKo's mother Kamor, the 23 year old woman who seemed to hate her. Her bangs hung all the way across her face going from eye to eye and were cut half way in to the end of her eye , and that was the only short part about her hair the rest stopping a few inches below her waist. With a baby tee, large silver hoops ,and a pair of tight designer jeans on her mature nature was obvious.

"Hello KoKo! And how are you Kamor." Ling watched her tone with Kamor who had a quick temper, she didn't want any problems in front of KoKo, even though she was more than sure she could take Kamor. KoKo waved while smiling, while Kamor nodded in acknowledgement "Where is Jin." Kamor seemed to waists no time, and Ling noticed. "Oh he went to the store, he should be back in just a moment."

Kamor picked KoKo up and held her tight "If you don't mind, I think I'll just wait for him to return." Ling smiled "Of course, would you like to come inside?" she motioned to the door. Kamor juggled KoKo a little and put her hand behind her as she pushed a button on her key ring, her car beeped signaling it was locked. She did all this with out turning from Ling "Don't mind if we do." she stepped past Ling as she walked into the house, "Oh and Xiaoyu Babe, get that bag for me would Ya?" she smiled "Thanks" she yelled before Ling had a chance to answer as she walked into the house chatting with KoKo as she did. Leaving Ling with her mouth half open. She sighed as she bent down to get KoKo's Bag full of all the stuff she needed to stay with her and Jin.

Ling and Jin have been married for two years now, and it seemed like Kamor hated her for it even though she was the one who left Jin. Ling tried her hardest to be nice to Kamor but the feeling wasn't mutual, Kamor would always find ways of making Ling go to highest amounts of anger she's never been before. Jin would always tell Ling after Kamor left that Kamor was simple jealous of her. Kamor acted odd in front of Jin while Ling was around, as if out of character she often wondered but simple shook it off.

Although Jin and Kamor were never married ask anyone and they will tell you about the bonds they share, and one happened to be bouncing around on her couch at this moment. She turned and looked at Kamor who was calmly sitting with her legs crossed in a chair reading a magazine and seemed to not notice her daughter destroying a 300,000 dollar sofa.

"KoKo dear can you please stop, you might fall and hurt yourself….." Ling tried to smile but was full of worry, Kamor looked up but turned back to her magazine in moments her eyes hidden under her bangs. Ling was trying her hardest to stop the young bouncing child but it wasn't working. "KoKo please im begging you." but she didn't listen as she was now throwing her doll into the air and now catching it as she jumped from couch to couch. Ling noted that Kamor wasn't going to help her and decided maybe she should put her foot down.

She took a deep breath "JunKo Natoni Kazama Get Off that Couch Right This Instant" she said in a stern voice. Junko seemed not to hear her and kept on, Kamor now put down her magazine and studied this. Ling's face was still stern as ever, getting annoyed she reached out and grabbed Ko's arm as she was in mid air.

Kamor stood up in a flash and was about to yell a few _choice_ words when she was interrupted before she began "Junny honey are you being……Bad?" he raised his eyebrow at the girl who unhooked her arm from Ling as she took off "DADDY!" she ran and jumped into his arms as just seconds after he put the bags down, she kissed his cheek.

He embraced his small daughter tightly, his only child named after his wonderful mother. Little Miss Junko Kazama….how perfect she was, a small sweet child. That's why he stayed up countless nights praying and worrying about his devil gene that he may have past down to the innocent child, he would never forgive himself if it ruined her life. But then again he wouldn't let that happen, not while there was air in his body.

"Hello Jin." he remembered where he was and turned to the small woman, she was always the same from her manicured nails with there French tips to her eyebrows that were arched so delicately, but the thing she would never forget is her flawless firm body. It was perfect in everyway even after she had Junko. He smiled at her "And how are you Kamor?" he asked "Oh she's just fine, but me daddy lemme tell ya about ME!" she said as she hugged her fathers neck. He laughed "ok honey, but listen go play with Toki and Xiao for a little while, so I can talk to mommy." he said as he put her on the floor. She nodded "Ok Pop's" she ran to her doll and Ling, making Kamor scrunch her face up in annoyance at seeing her daughter around Ling. Jin walked to Ling and kissed her before he walked back over to Kamor who's face was now deformed looking in annoyance, Jin just simple laughed and lead her to one of his mansion gardens.

* * *

They talked softly about Junko and how she was doing and her latest news, "Oh my parents are having a party and want you to attend, after all they still do like you….for some reason." she narrowed her eyes at him "When is said party….stupid?" he couldn't help but smile "Next weekend at my family estate, They want to see you, you know after you stopped coming to stuff." she nodded "Alright, tell them I'll be there." he simply nodded "Done."

And they now walked in silence, but then again they didn't need words. She stopped turned to him with an expression he couldn't read, but he knew what it was about "You know I don't like Xiaoyu, so why do you do it?" He raised his eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes Junko did the same thing when she played like she was confused. "You know what im talking about." she said as she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. He chuckled to himself "I really have no clue" he lied.

"Whatever" she mumbled as she started to walk again but the way they came "Im going to tell _MY_ daughter good bye." she shivered at the thought of Ko and Ling being alone and walked faster.

Jin shook his head in amusement, and followed after her "Um don't you mean _OUR _daughter?" he yelled to her, causing her to stop turn around and storm up to him "Oh she's _YOUR_ daughter to?" she asked as she stood on her tip toes to try to get eye level, he nodded looking down at her "Yup"

She frowned "Oh well im sorry I must have got you confused with the person who sat on there ass while I was pregnant and carrying a heavy baby for 9 months. Im sorry I must be confused, _YOU_ must be the one who went through grueling hours of child birth, While I sat like a dumb ass and recorded it…..right?" she said as she jabbed her finger in his chest with her comments, oh how she loved sarcasm.

I looked down at her "well you know if it wasn't for me and…." I pointed to my pants "You wouldn't have Junko….Would you?" she smiled seductively "Well….." She said as she looked as if she were thinking, she was so hot, don't get me wrong yes Ling is beautiful but Kamor is beautiful and has sex appeal.

"Your……right I guess" she said as she punched my arm playfully. "Of course I am." I said she giggled "Come on dummy lets get back to _OUR_ daughter, I don't like her being alone with Ling for to long, its something not right about that girl." she stated as she put her head down and shook it at the last part and began to walk. I watched her for a while, I would always love her after all she was the woman that gave me an angel.

She turned to face me "You coming or do you want me to just take Ko home?" I shook my head "Nah, besides Junny wants to stay with Daddy right now." I said as I walked past her "After all she likes me better than……You" she rolled her eyes and smiled "Wat Eva, lie to yourself if you wanna." We both laughed and headed to the house.

* * *

They stepped into the room to find Ling tied up in the corner with Toki 'Watching her' while Junko was on the couch eating a cookie, she noticed her parents and waved slightly before she got back to eating her cookie. Kamor only giggled while Jin looked confused, he turned to Ling "You let her tie you up?" when she shook her head no and mumbled (not being able to talk her mouth was tied) Jin turned to his Daughter "Junko what happened? And I want the truth…Now!"

She gulped, her father only called her by her full name when he was mad. She smiled but his expression stayed the same she sighed and went to stand in front of them "Ok… Ling suggested we play a game, so I said cops and robbers. She agreed, so I said who do you wanna be a 'Coppa or a Robba' and she picked the robber. So me and Toki caught her after she robbed a bank…now she's in jail." she stated.

Kamor looked at Jin shrugging her shoulders "Well if she robbed at bank." he walked over to Ling and untied her mouth "How did she manage to tie you up, she's only three?" he asked as he untied her arms and feet, Ling shook her head "For a kid, she's SO strong."

Kamor walked over to Ko and knelt down on her level "That's my girl!" she said as she high fived her daughter, who simple smiled and nodded. "Oh! show your daddy what you made for him" Kamor suggested, Ko's little face lit up "OOOOO YEA!!" she ran to her bag and messed in it for a moment. Throwing stuff out occasionally.

Jin and Ling stood in front of Kamor, Jin raised his eyebrow "Just wait" Kamor said calmly, and not long Ko came running with a small card shaped piece of white paper. She extended it out to her father who took it with out questions. While she cheesed Jin opened it to strange swirls and just plain weird looking shapes and objects(She's a little kid don't forget, she cant write or read).

He studied it for what seemed like hours, turning it different angels and ways. Until finally he gave up "So Junny what does it mean…dear?" she looked at him like he was dumb "Cant you read daddy, it say 'WORLDS GREATEST DAD!'" she looked at him for a moment "…….Duhhhhhh" Kamor laughed as she patted her daughters hair "Yea Duh!".

Jin nodded "Oh I see it now Honey……its so clear" he lied but it still brought a smile to Ko's face "So you like it daddy?" he smiled "No….I love it. I'll put it with the other great stuff you made me." she nodded "Well daddy you better, Cause mommy said that to………and I saw her throw it away." Ko stated as she looked at her mother, then she moved toward her father.

Only to be stopped by Kamor, "Oh baby, you know I loved it……I didn't mean to throw it away…it…kind of.. I dunno….fell……maybe." she said as she looked around the room. She knelt down again to Ko's level "Forgive me Baby?" Ko rolled her eyes but soon smiled as her mother put puppy dog eyes in her face "Aw I cant stay mad at a face like this" she said as she squeezed her mothers cheek.

Kamor laughed as she scooped her daughter up and tickled her, Jin and Ling laughed at the squirming child. A ring went off, it was Kamor's phone. She put Ko down as she answered it "Hello…..yea…..Right now………..ok I'll be right there." she closed her flip phone and looked at Jin "I gotta go, the jobs calling."

She bent down to Ko and hugged her "you gonna be mommy's good girl?" she asked while still hugging her "Yes" Ko said in a sad voice, it was hard having her mother go, she really did love having her mother and father around at the same time.

Kamor smiled "Good girl" she stood up and turned to Jin "I'll be here Monday around 3 to pick her back up ok?" he nodded "That's fine, she'll be ready" she smiled "Ok, see you guys" she walked to the door with Ko behind her, she noticed and turned to her. "Don't worry" she smiled "I'll be back!" she said in a Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. Which made Ko laugh as she ran back to her fathers arms, as her mother closed the door. Only to return when the weekend was over.

* * *

(_That was chapter 1, so I hope you like it. Chapter 2 is sure to be a lot more funny and have more tekken cast in it. This one was just to introduce the characters and tell about them. Next chapter will also be about that and chapter 3 will be the one that really gets into the story. Well please review.)_


End file.
